The Legend of Pokémon: Wisdom, Power, Courage
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: After almost defeating Ganondorf, Xerneas appears and takes Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf to a world of Pokémon. In order to get back home, Link and Zelda must overcome many challenges, make new friends, undergo the awesome powers of Evolution, and ultimately defeat Ganondorf and Dark Matter. SMD/EoT/D/S - Collab with The Pocket Monsters Y Guy
1. Chapter 1 - A New World

**Chapter 1 - A New World **__

_I'm still alive? How? Wait, something happened. Yes, that's it, Ganondorf stabbed me, then those strange creatures appeared….Then what happened?  
__  
\- __Grooaahhhhhhraaaaaaaa!_

_What are you creatures?!_

_We are known as legendary Pok_é_mon, and we have need of your opponent. _

_No! Not when I am so close to victory!_

_If you will not let us help him, then we shall force you to._

_You have nothing to fear, Hero of Winds, your world is safe from harm, and you still live. When you awaken, you will have another destiny to fulfill. Now, wake up. Wake up, and discover your new destiny! -_

_Yes! That's it, those strange creatures fought Ganondorf, then I suppose one of them healed me...What did they mean by 'new destiny'? I suppose I could wake up now. Figure out where I am, I'm certainly not in Hyrule anymore...Am I back home?_

The Hero of Winds opened his eyes to find that he was standing, before a lake of some sort. Link looked down at his reflection, then froze. He now resembled a bipedal, blue crocodile with golden spines on his back and tail. The spines on his back were larger with additional ridges. Link's head was large, with ridges above his eyes. Much of the head's size was composed of his snout and strong jaws. There were two visible teeth on the tip of his upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of his lower jaw. On his chest was a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extended to his arms with a line bisecting the pattern. Link now had five sharp claws on either hand and three toes on either foot. His eyes were still cerulean, but they were surrounded by a dark blue pattern. He still had the Triforce of Courage on his left hand. In other words: he was no longer a Hylian.

There was a rustle in the nearby bushes, Link half turned, only to be face to face with a massive creature, which he had to tilt his head back to look up at.  
The creature was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It had diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest were covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grew behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside was black, and it had a billowing, beige tail that was bent in the middle. Each paw had three toes and a round, pink pad.  
In other words, it was an alpha male Arcanine.

The Arcanine slowly blinked at Link, then started to pad towards him. Link held his ground, meeting the creature's gaze. As the dog reached him, Link spoke.  
"Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me what sort of creature I have been transformed into."

The Arcanine drew his head back and stared down at Link.  
"What...are you?" repeated the creature, visibly confused.

Link nodded.  
"Yes, I wish to know what sort of creature I am currently. I suspect that you know?"

The Arcanine growled.  
"Kid. I don't know _what_ happened to you, but yes, I do know what sort of Pokemon you are. You, are a Totodile, a Water Type. Now, if that answers your question, I suggest that you leave."

There was a warning in the creature's voice, but Link ignored it.  
"...What happens if I don't leave?"

The Arcanine snarled and visible flames shot out from his mane, causing Link to leap back.  
"Then we shall teach you a valuable lesson!"

"..._We_? I only see you here."

The Arcanine raised his tail, as to give some sort of signal, then other similar looking creatures appeared, and they all seemed to be very angry. There were four of them, one in each direction - one had even gotten behind Link.

The four creatures got in a circle, completely cutting off any means of escape.  
"Having second thoughts, are you?"  
The lead Arcanine padded up to Link and bared his sharp teeth.  
"I suggest that you think very, _very_ carefully about what you are about to do next."

Link eyed the dog nervously, mind racing; he had only been awake (and in this new form no less!) for not even five minutes, and here he was, in danger.  
"...I never back down from a challenge. Especially when I have-"  
The Master Sword was gone. Along with the Hylian Shield.

Link stared at his right side for a moment, before his gaze snapped back to the dog's.  
It was silent for a few seconds, then the creature roared and seemed to be on fire.  
No, check that, the _sky_ appeared to be on fire, but that _might_ have been the height difference.

Link's yell of fear was drowned out by the Arcanine's roar and then they were leaping towards him -  
\- Wait, what had happened?  
Oh yeah.  
The Arcanine's had attacked him, but he had somehow gotten away, and now the four creatures were chasing him, and they were gaining quickly.  
Link ran around a corner too fast and ended up rolling but he got back up and continued to run as fast as his new form let him. It was ironic, really, how much he ran around being chased by things.

Eventually, Link reached a dead end and he stared up at the rock formation with despair and rage, then turned to face the Arcanine pack as they reached him.  
The Totodile held out his arms to the sides a bit.  
"Well. You caught me."  
The lead Arcanine padded up to Link and opened his mouth slightly, letting the young creature get a good long look at his pointy teeth.  
"Yes. You, a small young Totodile, managed to injure my right shoulder. I'm almost impressed."

The creature's mane began to be on fire and the air began to rise in temperature.  
"But I'm afraid that you did not obey me and leave, and instead fought us...You will have to come with us."  
Link gazed up at the Arcanine, silently watching the flames roll off his mane.  
"...You...You aren't going to hurt me, are you? I-I honestly didn't know...I...I'm not from here..."  
The lead Arcanine titled his head a bit,  
"You aren't from here? Of course you're not from here! Your species is from the other side of the region!" , and stepped forwards until he was towering over Link.  
Then, the beast only said two words.  
"_Flare Blitz_."

A wave of fire appeared and hit the Totodile, sending him into the rock wall, then down to the burnt grass. He didn't get up, and the lead Arcanine snorted, then picked up the creature in his mouth, signaled to the others of his pack, then the four moved towards their home, a cave in the middle of their territory.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saved By the Guild

**Chapter 2 - Saved By the Guild **__

_Ow. My head. What happened? …I was fighting Ganondorf atop that tower, I was wounded, these creatures came through a portal, fought him, gave enough time for the deer creature to heal me, then I was sent through a portal, and now...I'm in another world altogether? And I'm not a Hylian anymore. I'm so confused._

_Maybe I should wake up. Then again, do I want to? Whatever that creature hit me with...it certainly hurt, I remember that much. ...Hah, listen to me, I've overcome worse than this!_

Link found himself lying on a cool stone floor, two Arcanines standing a few feet away, their backs to him. He judged that he had been unconscious for a good few hours, but for exactly how long, he had no idea. The Totodile slowly climbed to his feet and -  
\- a wave of dizziness struck him and he was sitting on the floor.

_Right...I've still not recovered, obviously. Ithink now would be a good time to familiarize myself with my new body. I need to do it sooner or later anyway. I just hope those two don't come over here and ask what I'm doing.  
_So, the young Totodile began to "experiment"; figuring out what he could and couldn't do in his new form, eventually, the two Arcanine took notice and stood there, watching Link in silence, until he looked up at some point and saw them.

"Do you mind?"  
He snapped, glaring up at the two dogs, more angry than embarrassed; how long had they been standing there for?  
The two Arcanines growled and gnashed their fangs, Link stood up and bared his teeth at them.  
"Don't you have anything better to do than guard me?"

Fire shot out of the two manes, the first Arcanine stepped forwards and merely said  
"Quiet. You know your place, now I suggest you sit back down and wait for the Alpha to come speak to you."  
In response, Link started to say words that his grandmother would have slapped him for and, somehow, it seemed the dogs understood, for the on fire manes grew brighter and they snarled. A few seconds later, the alpha showed up, and Link decided to make a run for it.

He didn't get very far, in fact, he didn't even get past the Alpha Arcanine.  
The Alpha Arcanine roared and slammed Link up against the nearest wall, and pinned him there, then moved his fiery face close to the Totodile's.  
"I _could_ kill you. But I wouldn't, _only_ because you are so young. However, things like this cannot go unpunished."  
The Arcanine then began to injure Link, ignoring the Totodile's cries for mercy, and eventually threw him to the back of the cave.

* * *

He didn't know how long he laid there for before he heard voices. Yells, roars, shouting.  
Eventually he heard what sounded like footsteps (pawsteps?) and then he was picked up by someone or something.  
An audible gasp, then a voice.  
"...Link...What did they do to you?"  
That voice. It could only be one person.

Link somehow opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a strange creature, one that resembled a human, almost, and

appeared to be wearing a tutu. Most of her body was white, and there were three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, she had skinny green legs with long, pointed feet. Her arms were also thin with two digits each. She had blonde hair that covered most of her face and reached her shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, cerulean eyes were visible on either side of the hair that covered her face. On each side of her head was a flat, red horn that resembled a hairpin. - A Kirlia.  
Zelda - it _was_her, wasn't it? - lifted her gaze from Link to something or someone out of view.  
"He'll be alright, won't he?""Yes, my dear, I think that with some healing, he'll be as good as new. You have nothing to worry about."  
Link looked at the creature that had just spoke and saw a yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. It had conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on its forehead. Its long neck had several black rings around it near the base. Its stubby arms resembled flippers and each foot had a single white nail. It had a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the wanted to know what the heck was going on.

The strange yellow creature smiled.

"You must be Link. Zelda has told us so much about you. I'm Ampharos, the second leader of "The Try Force" Guild."

"_The Triforce Guild?"_ Link thought to himself.

"Zelda informed us that the name has some significance where you two are from, but we honestly had no idea, we simply thought the name was interesting and inspiring to other Pokémon."

Another creature that was pink and round with little triangular ears appeared and smiled. Her head was her entire body.  
"I'm Jigglypuff. I know that you're confused; rest, sleep, we'll explain more when you awaken."  
And then the strange creature started to _sing_.

* * *

Link found himself in a bed inside some building, the creatures from earlier surrounding him, and some others. Zelda was the one closest to him, but before he could even speak, the Princess started to speak instead.

"Ganondorf is here in this world."  
The other Pokémon echoed the name in confusion, but Zelda continued.  
"He seeks powerful items known as the Time Gears. Artifacts that have the power to stop and restart time. In fact...He has already found them and scattered them across this world, causing regions of it to freeze completely. We must find him and stop him before he causes any more trouble."

Jigglypuff spoke up.

"This 'Ganondorf' character seems to be a bad sport, but you two should sleep on it, maybe leave in the morning?"

* * *

The next morning, Link and Zelda left the Guild and walked down to the water, where they were surprised to see a familiar boat roped up to a dock.  
"..._Red_?"  
The boat's head turned, but yet it was different - if Link didn't know any better, he would say that the magical boat was actually _alive_, well, of _course_ he was alive, he was, in reality, the last King of Hyrule.  
"Greetings, Link, Zelda. I am glad to see that you are well. The Demon King has indeed been spotted in this world. You are seeking...Time Gears, is that correct?"  
The two Pokemon clambered aboard the boat and Link quickly fell into the regular routine of getting the ship ready to sail, while Zelda explained what she had learned.

The King of Red Lions nodded grimly.  
"If what you say is true, then we must be off. There is a region nearby by the name of 'Kalos'. I sense something powerful there, some sort of magic, it will take us no more than two hours to reach this region."  
Link had finished hooking up the Fast Sail and a few moments later, they were off.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Time Gear

**Chapter 3 - The First Time Gear**

Around a few hours later, Link and Zelda found themselves in the region of Kalos.  
There was so much to take in all at once - this was an entirely new world and region, after all. But sightseeing would have to wait, finding the Time Gears and ultimately Ganondorf were far more important.

The two had spent the day wandering the village, which was named Rikokako, in which they had ended up, asking the locals if they had heard of a Time Gear being here, to which they had directed the two to the nearby forest, called by the locals as 'The Missing Woods'.

The two fought various Pokémon and learned how to use their Moves, to sometimes great effects. Link used _Ice Fang_ on a Caterpie and it was frozen, but thawed out a few seconds later and ran away. Zelda used a Move called _Hidden Power_. It seemed to be quiet powerful, as the name suggested, but Link wasn't exactly sure what the effect was.

After what seemed like many hours of wandering and fighting, there was a bright light up ahead. Curious, Link pushed aside various shrubs and low branches, Zelda close behind him, until they reached a clearing.  
A marble pedestal was at the far end, whatever was on it was the source of the bright light.  
"Link, I think this must be one of those Time Gears."

Zelda began to walk towards the bright light, but then tripped over something. Link caught her before she fell, but then was suddenly struck with a headache.  
_Ow...Why...Why do I feel like this? My head…So….off balance….  
_Then his vision went white  
\- It was somewhere else. Zelda and him were being attacked by something, some sort of huge creature -  
"Link?"

Link opened his eyes and shook his head to clear it, then glanced up at Zelda.  
"I...It's nothing."  
_Was it really nothing though?_  
The two approached the pedestal and discovered that the source of the light _was_ in fact a Time Gear.  
"...Wow...i can feel the magical energy from here!"

Link reached out and laid a hand on the Time Gear, the headache returned, and his vision once again went white.  
\- He was in the clearing, but yet, he was bigger, stronger, _older_, and that wasn't the only thing. He was also holding the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. And a Time Gear was resting on a golden chain that was around his neck -

* * *

He was sitting on the ground, the Time Gear still on its pedestal, Zelda looking down at him with worry and concern.  
The Totodile shook his head, then got up and looked at the Time Gear.  
_These visions...Why do they keep happening? And what are they?__...And why do I feel so drawn to this object?_

"What's wrong, Link?"  
Link gazed at the Time Gear for a little too long, then moved his gaze to Zelda.  
"...I...I've had two visions within the past five minutes."  
"Visions?" Of what sort?"

"There was a strange creature attacking you, in the first vision, then, in the second, I was here, that Time Gear around my neck, I think I was older for some reason, and I had the Master Sword and Hylian Shield,"  
Zelda stared at him for so long that Link began to feel uncomfortable and then the Kirlia shook her head.  
"I think you haven't fully recovered from what those Arcanine did to you."

Link gave her a look of dismay, even though she didn't see it, as she had turned around and was looking up at the sky.  
_I know my visions were real! If only I knew exactly when they would happen. _

Zelda was walking away and Link had to run across the clearing to catch up.  
"Where are we going now?"  
"Well, we still need to see if Ganondorf is here. If he's not, then I suppose we could move on."  
"To what region though?"  
"...Hmm...How about Galar?"  
"Sure."

The two left the clearing, after mentally marking where it was in their heads, and started to look for Ganondorf. Any traveling Pokémon they came across, they asked them if they had seen Ganondorf, or had heard of him, and the response was always "no".

Eventually, Link and Zelda decided to stop for the night. Zelda fell asleep quickly, but Link stayed up for a bit, staring up at the night sky, mulling over the visions he had seen.  
_Were those visions real? They had to be. They felt real to me. If only I could prove somehow that they were real, before they even occur...It's late. I should get some sleep, maybe I'll be able to think about them more clearly in the morning._  
Link, too, fell asleep soon after and the next morning arrived quickly.

Zelda was gone when Link woke up and he decided to go off and do 'morning things', in order to wake up more. He discovered that he enjoyed raw fish, and decided to take some back to Zelda. When he returned to the makeshift camp site, Zelda was there, and told him that there was indeed a Time Gear on Galar. Link asked her how she knew this, and she informed him that a Physic Pokemon had camped nearby the clearing, someone called Dusclops, and that the Dark Pokemon had told her everything she had wanted to know about Time Gears and then some.

The two decided to head for Galar and look for the Time Gear there, Link wondered how this Dusclops found them, and why he appeared to be so interested in the Time Gears.  
The Totodile was suspicious of this Dusclops character, but Zelda seemed to trust him enough. So why did he feel so wary?

The two Pokémon cleaned up their campsite as best they could and set out for the village of Rikokako, all the while, Link couldn't get the visions out his head. What did they mean? Why had they appeared to him? And, most importantly, were they real?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Second Time Gear

**Chapter 4 - Recruiting Scorbunny - The Second Time Gear**

After having no luck finding Ganondorf in Kalos, Link and Zelda arrived in the Galar region to search for him there. They came to a big city filled with buildings made of brick. They saw a small white Pokémon with long ears running across one of the buildings.

"_What is that Pokémon doing?"_ Link thought to himself. "_Doesn't he realize how dangerous that is?"_

To Link and Zelda's surprise, the small Pokémon suddenly jumped off of the building. They were going to try to catch him, but they saw him give them a hand signal to move out of the way while he was still in the air. When he hit the ground, he skidded on his feet for a few seconds and was completely unharmed, and if he was harmed, he didn't care.

"Who are you two? What's up?"

"I'm Zelda and this is Link. Why did you just…?"

"I'm Scorbunny, or Scor for short." the white Pokémon interrupted. "You guys wanna kick a ball and pretend to be hurt with me?"

"We can't." Zelda answered. "We're on an important quest right now. We have to find our arch enemy and the Time Gears."

"The Time Gears?! Those are cool. Can I help you?" Scor asked enthusiastically.

"Trust me, Scor. You don't want to." Link tried to get across how perilous of a journey this was.

"Trust _me_, Link. You don't know what I want." replied Scor.

Link and Zelda looked at each other. They began to walk away with Scor following them. Zelda held her hand out at him to tell him to stay. Once Zelda and Link were far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear them well enough, they discussed if they should let Scor come with them. They were against the idea at first because he seemed irritating. But they soon realized that more help from others could never be a bad thing. Plus, the lack of fear Scor seemed to have could also be useful.

They walked back over to him and told him they wanted him to join their Guild.

"I don't have the slightest clue what a guild is, but thanks for 'cluding me, my dudes!"

The three of them explored the Galar region for a while. Everything about the region seemed very new and exciting compared to the other regions they had traveled through. That night, when they were starting to consider giving up, they came across another Pokémon. It had a roundish gray body with two stubby legs. Link asked Scor who that Pokémon was and he responded with "Dusclops!"

Link walked up to the Dusclops so he could ask him if he had seen any of the Time Gears or knew anything about the whereabouts of Ganondorf.

"The whosabouts of _what_?" Scor asked.

When Link stood in front of Dusclops, he opened his mouth to speak, but then Dusclops started attacking them out of nowhere. "Shadow Punch!" he shouted. As the gray Pokémon continued to attack them with various different moves, the three others hid in a tree.

"Sorry about before, Linky. I just wanna let you know you were right. I shouldn't have come on this adventure. I should've just went to the WP like I wanted. WP stands for water park, BT dubs." said Scor.

_He called me what?_ Link's left eye visibly twitched but he didn't respond. _And what the Far is a 'water park'? Hel, I don't even understand half of the things he's saying!_

Zelda jumped out of the tree and confronted Dusclops. She dodged his attacks while repeatedly hitting him with _Hidden Power_ until he fainted.  
Link and Scorbunny gawked at her while she nudged the fainted Pokemon with her foot.  
"...Did you see that?"  
Link and Scor jumped down from the tree. The Dusclops was able to wake up, but he was still in too much pain to stand.

"Ganondorf is gonna be...Uhh, I mean I'm not working for your enemy if that's what you're thinking." Dusclops then nervously chuckled and ran away.

"Well. There goes Dusclops. We'll never see him again." Scor said with a carefree attitude. "You guys go look for the Time Gear at the Gym. I'll bet it's there. I'll catch up. I gotta poop."

Scorbunny stood behind the tree and started moaning.

"This universe is weird!" Zelda commented.

"What's a Gym?" Link asked.

"Don't talk to me while I'm doing my business." replied Scor. "You'll know it when you see it. It looks like a futbol stadium."

Link didn't know what that was either but him and Zelda decided to take this opportunity to ditch Scorbunny. So, they ran away as fast as they could. But then Link stopped while grabbing Zelda's arm. He asked her to wait and went back to the tree.

"Scor, don't speak of such matters in front of a woman!" he scolded. Link ran away and therefore didn't hear Scor's response.

"You're a woman?"

* * *

At about 1 in the morning, Zelda and Link came across a very large, oval-shaped building. They were wondering if, and hoping, this was the "Gym" Scorbunny was talking about earlier. As they were about to head inside and investigate, a very familiar looking Pokémon ran out of the structure with a Time Gear in his hands.

"Buddies! Look! I found it!" Scor yelled while running up to Link and Zelda.

"_Nay it! I can't believe that didn't work." _Link thought, disappointed that he was probably stuck with Scor now. He hoped that he would warm up to him later.

"There weren't any Mons guarding this Time Gear. So who was guarding the one you got? Was it Ditto or one of the Lake Trio?" Scorbunny asked.

"No one was guarding mine either." Link answered, leaving Scor puzzled. He knew that only one of the five Time Gears is supposed to be unguarded. The other four are usually guarded by a Ditto and the Lake Guardians. Scor thought the fact there were _two_ unguarded gears was very odd, but he chose to ignore this abnormality. _FOR NOW!_

"Now that we've found Galar's Time Gear, which region should we investigate next?" asked Zelda.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! You know where I've always wanted to go? Alola!" said Scor.

"_What's a lola?"_ Link thought, not knowing that it was a single word. "I don't know where that is, but we'll head there in the morning." he said out loud.  
But yet, something was bothering him, it was the fact that Scor had expected someone to have been guarding the one that he had found. Or, possibly, that the fire rabbit had expected that he had that Time Gear in his possession. He did not.  
"Ah...Scor? I...Don't have the Time Gear that I found."

"Where is it then?"  
"...Where I found it? It's in Kalos, in the deepest part of the Missing Woods."

"The Missing Woods? Never heard of it. But okay, cool. How come you left it there?"  
"...That is a good question. It didn't...feel right to take it just then, I suppose."

"Should I put mine back then?"  
"No. No, keep yours."

"Sweet! I'm gonna name him Kevin. His name is Kevin and he's mine now!" Scor hugged his Time Gear.

"You do know it's an inanimate object, right?"

"YOU'RE AN INANIMATEOBJECTRIGHT!"  
A few passing Pokemon stared at Scor's outburst and then kept on walking as if they hadn't heard anything.

* * *

The next morning, Link and Zelda were extra tired after a long, sleepless night in the Gym. Scor had kept them awake for several hours longer than they wanted to be because he wouldn't stop talking to them about stuff they didn't care about.

They agreed it would be time to tell him who they really were once he woke up. It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't gonna stick around, but it really seemed like he was. If he was, they would've gotten him to leave last night when he was annoying the Hel out of them.

Before they could leave, Scor woke up and reached for leafy greens to eat. Link and Zelda watched him for a while, then Link spoke up.

"Scor...There's something that we need to tell you."  
The fire-rabbit stopped chomping down on leafy greens and eyed the two younger Pokémon with great interest.  
"Well? Go on, tell me!"  
Before Link could speak, Zelda answered for him.  
"We weren't born like this...The two of us are actually a race of humans called Hylians, and we're from a place known as Hyrule."

Scor simply stared at them for a few minutes, then shook his head.  
"Say _what_ now? You're from the human world?"  
The Totodile nodded and quickly summed up what had happened before he had been transformed. He described the Pokémon he had seen as best as he could.  
The fire-rabbit moved his gaze to Link.  
"This 'Ganondorf' fella nearly killed you, then Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde showed up?"  
Link nodded, realizing that he now knew the names of the powerful Pokémon that had saved his life.  
"And then Yveltal and Zygarde kept him occupied while Xerneas healed you?"  
Link nodded again and Scor sat back on his haunches and blinked slowly.  
"Wow. What I'd give to meet all three of them at once…"  
Scor climbed to his feet and motioned for Link and Zelda to follow him.  
"We need to get moving. Follow me, we're heading to Alola next."

A few minutes later, the three members of The Try Force set sail for the tropical islands of the Alola region.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Third Time Gear

**Chapter 5 - The Harmony Scarves - The Third Time Gear**

Link, Zelda, and Scor arrived at Lawz Refrrie Beach on Akala Island. Scorbunny received looks of confusion from Link, Zelda, and other Pokémon around them when he suddenly started digging in the sand. "You never know what someone might decide to bury on a beach." he said.

After digging several holes, Scor found a pair of blue scarves with green stripes. After he had found them, he screamed "OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S THE HARMONY SCARVES!" at the top of his lungs before throwing the scarves at Link and Zelda.

Link and Zelda caught them and asked Scorbunny what they were. "I can't remember. I'm not even sure if I ever knew. But I know they're important. I think."

A Pyukumuku overheard this and didn't want to leave Link and Zelda without an explanation. "The Harmony Scarves were created by the mythical Pokémon Mew. They were made from material of the Tree of Life as a countermeasure to the powers of Dark Matter, and wearers are granted its power when close to the Tree of Life."

"Thank you." Link said.

"Isn't that basically the same thing I said?" asked Scor.  
Link and Zelda tied the Harmony Scarves around their necks, then noticed that the Pyukumuku was still staring at them.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, little Pokémon?" Zelda asked the Pyukumuku.

"My name is José."

"José, do you know anything about the Time Gears and where they might be?"

"I know all…"

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Scor interrupted. "Let's split up and…"

"YES!" Link and Zelda shouted because Scorbunny's idea meant they could get away from him.

"I call Exeggutor Island!"

Each Pokémon went exploring a different island. Link went to Poni Island, Zelda stayed on Akala Island, and Scor headed for Exeggutor Island. They agreed that they would meet on Mt. Lanakila that night when they were all done searching.

Scor was initially distracted by all the awesome Alolan Exeggutor, getting mesmerized by how tall they were, but he quickly remembered the other reason he was there.

"Gotta look for the Time Stone, I mean Gear. Kevin needs a younger sister."

At the furthest north point of the island, Scor found another Alolan Exeggutor and the stern look on its faces told him he was doing something important.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" said the Exeggutor.

"I am Scorbunny the Scorbunny, or Scor the Scorbunny for short. I am a proud member of The Try Force Guild and I am here on important business work. Are you guarding a Time Gear by any chance?

"Yes."

"My friends need your Time Gear in order to stop someone. You heard of someone named Ganondorf?"  
The massive Exeggutor nodded.  
"Who hasn't heard of him? He dwells at the top of Mt. Moon, and somehow has amassed an army to do his bidding. He's rumored to be a Tyranitar, a fearsome creature, as you must know. If you and your allies are to stop him, then I suppose you may have my Time Gear."  
Exeggutor closed his eyes, held out his hands, and summoned the Alola Time Gear, then handed it to Scor, who showed the new Time Gear to 'Kevin'.

"Kevin, meet your sister, Judith."

Scor glanced up at the Exeggutor.  
"Aren't you supposed to be a Ditto?"  
The Exeggutor looked confused,  
"A Ditto? I have always been here, guarding my Time Gear, since I can remember. Were you told a Ditto guarded my Time Gear?"  
"I was. And I still don't believe you."  
Exeggutor motioned for Scor to follow him and Scor reluctantly did so.  
The Pokémon let him to a lake in the middle of the island, and pointed to a fountain of bright light in the middle of the lake.  
"Now do you believe me?"  
Scor nodded mutely, too amazed to speak for once.  
After staring at the sight before him for a few minutes, taking it all in, Scor bid the Exeggutor well, and headed to Mt. Lanakila, still not convinced that what the Pokémon had told him was true.

That night, on Mt. Lanakila, Scor showed Judith to Link and Zelda. They were glad how quickly they were making progress. The sooner they got this done, the sooner they could go home and would never have to see Scorbunny ever again.

"When this adventure's over, can I live with you guys or is there gonna be an emotional goodbye because I have to stay in this universe since it's where I belong?" Scorbunny asked.

"_Nay it!" _Link and Zelda thought at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Allies

**Chapter 6 - New Allies**

Deep within Mt. Moon in the Kanto region, Ganondorf (now a Tyranitar) hid from The Try Force, or anyone else who might want to try to stop him. The Dusclops from before, who had been working for him, was giving Ganondorf an update on how their plan had been going.

"So let me get this straight. Instead of killing the little blonde kid and the princess like I said, you just let them beat you up and then you ran away like a wuss. Do I have that right?"

"Sorry, Ganon." responded Dusclops.

"I did not ask for an apology, I asked for an explanation of what you did!" Ganondorf screamed.

Dusclops cowered for a few seconds, then risked speaking.  
"They...They weren't human...They were….Pokémon. - A-a Totodile and a Kirlia."  
"Yeah, I expected them to be Pokémon. I was a person before I came here too. But you're still not Faring telling me what happened!" Ganondorf yelled, losing the little patience that he had.  
Dusclops cowered again and then tried to make a run for it.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ganondorf chased after Dusclops and caught him rather quickly. Ganondorf grabbed Dusclops, kneed him in the stomach a couple of times, then threw him. He then hit him with a _Warlock Punch_, sending Dusclops flying out of the cave and off into the sky.  
Dusclops screamed as he fell and 'Dorf watched the Pokémon disappear from view before he looked up at the sky.  
"Why is everything so complicated?!", roared the Tyranitar.

After pacing back and forth for a while, he got an idea. He would need to venture forth from Mt. Moon and find a new partner. As long as he didn't act suspicious, hopefully no one would take notice.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Ganondorf had left Mt. Moon, and he was getting nowhere in his search for another assistant.

As he was beginning to consider calling it a day and waiting until later to try again, he came across a Mewtwo.

"Hello, fellow Pokémon." the Mewtwo greeted.

"You should probably know that I'm not…" Ganondorf said before being interrupted.

"Thanks to my psychic abilities, I know that you are looking for a partner."

"Oh. In that case, you probably know what I was gonna tell you. Are you offering to be my assistant?"

"Indeed I am."

Ganondorf crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He was secretly wondering why he was using this manner of speech and acting like this - was it because he was in a more modern world? It possibly was because of the creature he had been transformed into. He ignored this for now, he had more important things to worry about. How he acted and spoke was very low on the list.  
"What can you provide me?"

Mewtwo showed Ganondorf the four moves he knew. They were _Shadow Ball_, _Teleport_, _Confusion_, and _Disable_. Mewtwo seemed powerful, but Ganondorf wasn't too impressed. He didn't just want help from a powerful Pokémon. He wanted a Pokémon with a unique ability that his foes wouldn't be able to predict.

"If that's what you're looking for, I have a suggestion you may appreciate.

"How did you know what I was…? Oh, right. You can read my mind."

Mewtwo teleported away and came back with a Jigglypuff.

"Now we're talkin'! Can this Jigglypuff use…?"

Jigglypuff used _Rest_ on Mewtwo. It made him fly into the air and then come crashing back down.

"Falling asleep being a powerful attack is much more unexpected! Little pink thing, would you like to help me take over the world?"

Jigglypuff smiled and nodded her head up and down.

"Excellent! Other Pokémon, you can come too, I guess."

Ganondorf woke up Mewtwo a bit too roughly, but the Legendary didn't attack.  
Mewtwo nodded his head.  
"You are looking for a shiny Totodile and a shiny Kirlia, is that correct?"  
Ganondorf nodded.  
"I can make other Pokémon obey me, I can have an army looking for them within the hour if you wish."

"You can make Pokémon obey you? How?"

"I'm just really good at convincing others to do what I want."

"I see. And yes, getting me an army would be great."

Ganondorf's smile turned into a frown when he realized something.

"Wait. How do I know you aren't planning to double cross me and that army's actually for yourself?"

"You don't." answered Mewtwo. "However, if you don't trust me, you won't get that army."

"That's true. If you do betray me, I could probably take you and the army on pretty easily. I _am_ Ganondorf after all."


	7. Chapter 7 - Spear Pillar

**Chapter 7 - Spear Pillar - Power of the Scarves! Evolution!**

Link, Zelda, and Scor were now in the Sinnoh region. It was snowing and the three members of The Try Force were cold. Scorbunny's fur kept him warm enough to carry on. Link and Zelda, however, had to suffer through the cold a bit more than he did.

"I actually kinda like how cold it is right now." said Scor. "It makes me think of Christmas. Do you guys have Christmas in your universe? We don't have it here, but I've heard rumors that it's freaking awesome."

"Can you stay focused on what's important?" asked Zelda.

"Okay, sure." Scor replied. "So, if this Ganondorf guy stole the time gears, why didn't he keep them with him so nobody could find them? And how did he even get them all to different places across the world so quickly?" he asked. Link and Zelda looked at each other. They tried to think of an answer to Scor's question, but neither of them could think of one.

The three looked around Sinnoh for several hours, trying to find the Time Gears. They often asked other Pokémon if they knew where the Time Gears were. None of them had any useful information until they came across a Riolu.

The Riolu said "My half-brother's mom's childhood friend's cousin's friend's former mentor's sister told me that her niece's husband's ex-wife said there's a rumor that her brother saw what looked like what might be two Time Gears at Spear Pillar."

Scor gasped. "Everyone knows that when you tell your ex-husband's wife about a rumor and then she tells it to her aunt's brother's former student's friend's cousin's childhood friend's daughter's half-sibling, that means the rumor is TRUE!" he babbled. "Did I say that right? I'm not convinced I did."

"I don't know." Link answered. "Let's just go to Spear Pillar."

* * *

Link, Zelda, and Scorbuny started trekking to Spear Pillar. Along the way, Scor kept trying to start conversations about irrelevant topics that Link and Zelda weren't interested in or couldn't even begin to understand. This included TV shows he liked, things he didn't understand and wanted explanations to, how he celebrated his past birthdays, what he liked to eat, and more.  
Eventually, Link pulled him aside and stated that both he and Zelda were from a world that Scor would consider slightly primitive and to keep that in mind.  
Scor looked back and forth between Link and Zelda.  
"Oh, well you two are just kids, aren't ya? And I guess you should've told me before that the world you're from is not exactly modern…Like how modern is it?"  
"Well, we have mailing systems, boats, outhouses, and printing presses to mass produce books. There's more examples, but I think I've given you plenty. Rich people have better quality things, but we make due with what we have."  
"Interesting. Do you have television, video games, the internet, or anything like that?"  
Link and Zelda simply stared at him in utter confusion.  
"...Right...You don't know what those are...Now that I think about it, it's hard to explain things that I grew up with to people that have no idea how to live in the modern day."

The three arrived at Spear Pillar and climbed up to the top. They found two Time Gears laying on the ground. "Yay! Twins!" Scor shouted. "Their names are Phil and Luna." he said after picking them up.  
"Do you always name every single thing you decide to pick up and own?"  
Before Scor could answer Link, the ground began to shake. Soon, two massive Pokémon appeared - Dialga and Palkia.

Dialga was a dark blue sauropod-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which had a diamond in the center. It also had various light blue stripes. It had a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also had two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck. It had three claws on each foot of the same metallic look as its chestplate. Faint cracks existed across its body.

Palkia was a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls laid encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia's arms had extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extended to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. It had faint cracks along its legs and tail.

Dialga snorted and glared down at the three Pokémon.  
"WHO DARES TRESPASS ON MY DOMAIN?"

"That would be me and my friends. What's up, dude?" Scor casually said to the Legendary.  
"BE GONE! ALL OF YOU! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!" Palkia screamed.

"We were just about to leave anyway." said Link.

Link, Zelda, and Scor turned around to leave. But then Scor turned back around. "I kinda wanna fight them."  
Link stared at him.  
"Are you out of your Faring mind, Scor?! They'll kill us!"

"Battling against them would just be a waste of time and energy." Zelda added.

"Oh, come on! I can take 'em. They have no style. They have no grace. Me, however, I have a funny face. That means I have an advantage over them."

"Were you dropped on your head when you were an infant?" Link asked.

"Yes. Several times. Why?"

"No reason."  
The two legendaries growled and took a step towards the three, but before they could to anything, the Harmony Scarves started to glow.  
They were dim at first, but then they started to increase in brightness rapidly.  
"WHAT IS THIS?", roared Dialga.  
No one had an answer.  
Link glanced up at Zelda, confused, but Zelda merely gave him a calm look and he instantly felt that whatever was happening was meant to happen.  
Then, his vision went white and he heard something roar.

* * *

Link's vision came back. He noticed that he was taller, for one thing, and that he felt huge.  
He looked around, then down at the pool of water that covered the Pillar.  
He was now a bulky, bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with blue scales. He had large, powerful jaws lined with several sharp fangs. Three teeth were visible when his jaws were closed: two in his lower jaw and one in his upper. Link's eyes were still cerulean but now they had black markings around them and ridges above them and his lower jaw was yellow. There were three golden spines on his body, each with three points: one on top of his head, one between his shoulders, and one near the tip of his tail. There were also several groups of large scales on his arms, knees, tail, and waist. His back was slightly hunched with ridges behind the shoulders and hips. On his lower body was a yellow, V-shaped marking that extended up to his thighs; there was a thin line through the center of the marking. His hands had five clawed fingers and his feet three clawed toes. The Triforce of Courage was much more noticeable now, and it seemed to be on fire it was glowing so brightly.

He glanced over at Zelda and simply stared.  
She was now a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembled a flowing gown. Most of her body was white, but her arms and the underside of her gown were green. Her blonde hair curled over her face and down the sides of her head. Behind her cerulean eyes were short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. She had long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extended from her chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extended from the back. A band of green on her chest extended to the center of the front horn and connected to her sleeve-like arms. The Triforce of Wisdom was pulsing slightly.

"You guys just evolved!" Scor shouted in excitement. "Me evolving won't even be possible until some time later this year. I'm so jealous of you right now!"

"We evolved? What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"It means…Uhh...I don't know, it feels pretty self explanatory since you guys saw what you look like now. But the point is, you're both more powerful now, so fighting Dialga and Palkia should be easier."  
Link found that he couldn't stop staring at Zelda and eventually he shot Scor a 'help me' glance. Of course, he _knew_ that he was older in every way possible, and that caused problems. Possibly common problems. Eventually, he was grateful that the two Legendaries charged them, because it was only then that he was able to move and get his gaze off of Zelda.

Link ended up near Palkia, while Zelda near Dialga. Scor seemed to have vanished.  
But then he was back, dancing around the pillar like a maniac.  
Link found himself being pushed backwards by Palkia and he took use of the sheer power flowing through his veins and he used _Hydro Pump_, which caused a huge volume of water to appear from nowhere and hit the Legendary. Palkia was sent flying across the Pillar, and ended up hitting Dialga. While both Pokémon were down, Zelda used _Disarming Voice_.

* * *

When the dust settled, both Dialga and Palkia were out cold. "Yay! We did it!" Scor cheered before being punched in the face by Link.

"You didn't do anything!" Link yelled. "You just sat over there and watched even though you were the one who wanted to battle these Pokémon in the first place."

"Sorry. I just…"

"We were about to leave! Everything was Nay fine! But then you, with your complete lack of any Nay common sense, decided to make us fight two massive monsters! What the Far is wrong with you?!"

Scorbunny said nothing for a few seconds. Then he began to cry. "You yelled at me! YOU YELLED AT ME!" He sat down and cried some more.

"Come on, Zelda. Let's get out of here."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm the princess."

"You're a princess apparently." Scor said while continuing to sob.

"Now apologize to Scorbunny."

"No. I'm not gonna apologize for something he deserved. He needs to be more mature."  
Link paused.  
"In case you haven't noticed, _we_ are acting more mature than him."

"That's not necessarily a problem. Scorbunny, how old are you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm 22, or maybe 8."

"See? He's still doing it!" Link shouted. "How could he possibly not know his own age and have his two guesses be so far apart from each other?"

"It's just a joke, Link." explained Scor.

"Well, there are certain times when it's not appropriate to tell dumb jokes that no one but you will understand. Now's one of those times."

"You're just being a Wrench."

"STOP IT, SCOR!", roared the Feraligatr, his eyes glaring daggers into the smaller Pokemon. He then turned around and punched the ground of the Pillar, creating cracks in it and simply knelt there on one knee, shaking from just how..._angry_ he was.

Link began to feel like he was changing as his vision went white again. More specifically, he felt like he was shrinking. Then the feeling of feeling..._normal_ was gone, as his body de-evolved to a Totodile.  
"What the?" he said. "Why am I small again?" Gods, his voice sounded so shrill now.

"I'll bet your scarf un-evolved you because you're being such a jerkface!" hypothesized Scorbunny.

"But Scor, the scarf isn't alive."

"Then how do you explain how Zelda is still a Gardevoir? It's explained by the fact that she was being POLITE, unlike you, you stupid...stupid guy!"  
Zelda cut off Scor before he could say anything else.  
"Scor. That's enough. We acquired the two Time Gears we came here for, now let's leave before those two wake up. Where are we heading next?"  
Scor cheered up instantly.  
"Well, sources claim that there's this Pokémon that's taken over Mt. Moon and is using it as a base. Maybe, just maybe, that's the Ganondorf guy you two are looking for."

"Where is this mountain?" Zelda and Link asked simultaneously.  
"It's in Kanto. Which is a long way from here."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Mt. Moon and confront Ganondorf!" Link took off down the Pillar, not caring how long it took for Zelda and Scor to follow him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Showdown on Mt Moon

**Chapter 8 - Showdown on Mt. Moon**

The three members of The Try Force sailed on the King of Red Lions for about a day and a half on their way from Sinnoh to Kanto. Link and Scor fought over the simplest things and it was all Zelda could do to keep them from going at each other's throats.

Once they reached Kanto, they could see Mt. Moon in the distance. "Well, there it is." Scorbunny commented.

"How far away is it?" asked Zelda.

"Too far." Link said. "Let's get going."

Once they were at Mt. Moon, Link spotted Jigglypuff standing in front of the entrance.

"What do you guys think? Is that Jigglypuff friendly?" he asked.

"It is 2019." said Scorbunny. "You shouldn't judge a person just based on what they look like."  
"So that's why everything is so advanced, we're two hundred and sixty three years into the future!"

"Oh. You are? I would've guessed more like 23 years, at most. I may suck at math." said Scor. "Now, about that Jigglypuff, whose gender I can not identify. Since we have no way of knowing if he or she is evil or not, we have no choice but to go up to him or her and hope he or she isn't."

Link and Zelda shrugged.

The three heroes walked up to Jigglypuff. Once they were close enough, Jigglypuff jumped towards Zelda and grabbed her face. Jigglypuff then used _Double Slap_ repeatedly.

Scor jumped up and pulled Jigglypuff off of Zelda. He fell down to the ground and dropped her behind him. "So, are you a boy or a girl?" he asked the Normal type.

Jigglypuff then suddenly began to use _Sing_. Not the Illumination movie, the Pokémon move.

"Jigglypuff! Jiggly-lypuff!" she sang. Zelda and Scorbunny fell asleep, but Link was able to avoid Jigglypuff's attack.

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Ganondorf's enemies are a shiny Totodile and Kirlia. Although, I just realized one of you is a Gardevoir and even if that weren't the case, I shouldn't assume it was you anyway. Especially since he never mentioned a Scorbunny."

"Are you working for Ganondorf?"

"Yes."

"But why? He's evil. He wanted to destroy my homeland to bring back his, he might want to do the same to your world!"

Jiggs looked at the ground while she tried to think of a response. She couldn't think of one, so she decided to just attack Link by using _Pound_. She then used _Sing_ again, this time putting Link to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Link awoke along with Zelda and Scor.

"Alright." they heard Jigglypuff say, drawing their attention to her. "I've been thinking it over, and you're right, Totodile."

"I am? About Ganondorf?"

"Yes. So, if you'll take me, I would like to join your side."

"Yay!" Scor cheered. "The Try Force grows!"

"And to answer your earlier question, I'm a girl."

"In that case, would you like to go see a movie with me some time? You're hot."

Jigglypuff used _Double Slap_ on Scorbunny.

"I deserved that." he stated.

A few minutes later, the group reached the top of Mt. Moon, where Ganondorf was talking to Mewtwo.  
Link simply stopped in his tracks when he realized that Ganondorf had also been transformed into a Pokémon.  
Ganondorf was now a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering his body. He had two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of his chest, the center of his back, and his knees had two triangular holes. There was a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering his belly, and a smaller one on his back. He had three claws on his feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounded the tip of his tail. On top of all of this, Ganondorf still had that red hair of his, though it was more like a mane now, and his red eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Spec yeah! A TYRANITAR!" Scor shouted. "Oh, wait. He's the bad guy, so that's bad."  
Said Pokémon in question slowly turned to face the group, though his gaze was focused on Link.  
"So. You show yourself at last, Hero of Winds."  
Link heistated, then took a step forwards.  
"If you do this you're going to do harm to this world, think again!"  
Ganondorf started to laugh, trying to breathe.  
"Do you really think you can still stop me? I have an entire army at my beck and call! Jigglypuff, get him!"  
"...If you say so." Jigglypuff sarcastically responded before beginning to fight Mewtwo.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ganondorf shouted.

"I'm on Link's side now."

"Whatever. I don't need you anyway. I can kill you just as easily without any assistance."  
Link grinned and motioned to Scor.  
"That, is where you're wrong."  
The four Time Gears blazed with light as they were brought out into the open and Ganondorf looked curious.  
"...What…"  
"These are the Time Gears! You hid them around this world in order to stop us, and we found them!"  
"...I...I did no such thing. I have never even heard of these...Time Gears until now. But they do sound interesting..."  
Link faltered and took a step backwards, as Ganondorf grinned and motioned to the floating creature nearby.  
Mewtwo's eyes flashed purple and blasted Jigglypuff away, then flew towards Link.

However, before Mewtwo could do anything, another Pokémon appeared.  
It was Dusclops, now Dusknoir. "King of Evil, I have come for my revenge!"

"...And you are?"  
"The Dusclops you threw off this mountain. I evolved into Dusknoir and I have returned for revenge."  
Link noticed that Dusknoir was staring at Zelda and Scor - the Time Gears.  
"At last, my chance for redemption! I know how to use the Time Gears, I can teach you and we can rule the world!"  
The Dark Pokémon rushed over to Scor and Zelda, but Link leapt in front of them and received a sickening blow by _Dark Pulse_.

* * *

Dusknoir was standing over him, blocking out the moon.  
"You are very lucky to still be alive. The Gardevoir was taken. You will not find her here. Ganondorf told me to stay here until you awakened. So, here I am, and here you are. What are you going to do about your current predicament, I wonder?"

"Wha...what? I don't understand." responded Link, still not fully awake.  
"It has been five hours since I hit you with _Dark Pulse_. Ganondorf instructed me to finish you off once you awoke, but I wonder if it would have been better to have done so right after you collapsed…."  
Link scrambled to his feet and darted backwards as Dusknoir started to head towards him.

He hit a wall of some sort, he was trapped, there was nowhere for him to go. Dusknoir pulled his arm back, ready to strike - that light again.  
Link's Harmony Scarf was glowing, and, a few seconds later, he evolved.

A muscular blue scaled hand closed around Dusknoir's throat.  
"Where. Is. She?!" Link demanded, his blue eyes on fire for once.

"I refuse to tell you. Ganon told me to keep…"

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED REVENGE! HOW DID YOU GO BACK TO HIS SIDE SO QUICKLY?!" he roared, sending spittle in Dusknoir's face as he shook him violently. "You better Faring tell me where Zelda is or I swear to Hylia I'm gonna beat the ever loving Din out of you!"  
"...I….Don't….know….wheresheis."  
Link simply stood there for a minute, then roared, held Dusknoir over his head, then slammed him into the ground, then started to attack him.  
Blood soon covered the Feraligatr but he didn't notice. If he did, he didn't care.

His vision went red at some point and when it came back, Dusknoir was barely alive, let alone awake, and very, very injured.  
"Mer…..cy….."  
"Why." It wasn't a question.  
"Uhh...I don't know. Because I want to live?"

"Wrong answer." Link said. He was about to use _Hydro Pump_, but was interrupted.

"Wait! Ganondorf fled some time ago with the Time Gears."  
Dusknoir swallowed.  
"And….her…"

"See? Was that so hard?"  
"...There….Is another Time Gear….He has not found it yet."  
_The one in the Clearing._  
"Yes...You know which one, don't you?"

"...I do."

It was silent for a bit, then Link decided to speak what was on his mind.  
"In the clearing, I...had a vision. It was of you attacking Zelda and I. Do you know what the vision...ah…."  
"It depicted a future event, did it not?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I know what it is. You have an ability known as the Dimensional Scream, which allows the user to see visions of the past or future when touching something or someone related to that vision."

"How does it work? Can I choose when I have a vision or does it happen at complete random?"  
"It is random."  
Link began to feel as if he was shrinking again, becoming younger, and the way Dusknoir was looking at him. Whatever happened next was not going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9 - Planning a Rescue Mission

**Chapter 9 - Planning a Rescue - Yveltal Attacks!**

Link deevolved again. "How are you doing that?" Dusknoir asked. "That's not supposed to be possible."

"I don't know! I barely understand how your world works. Your universe is strange." Link responded.

It was silent for a bit and Link was about to speak when he was hit by another _Dark Pulse_ from Dusknoir, knocking him out instantly.

When the Totodile awoke, Dusknoir was gone, he was completely alone on Mt. Moon.  
_I'm sorry, Zelda. I failed you. I failed you, and I have no idea if I can even save this world, let alone you. You have no idea how close we were back home! I was already missing my sister and grandma, and now I have to add you to that list too. Who else do I have to lose before my quest is over?!  
_His throat suddenly felt tight and Link growled.  
_Don't cry. You're stronger than this. ….Or am I? ...Am I?  
_Link stared off into the distance, self doubting himself, and not for the first time, either.

After staring for a bit longer, he noticed Scor and Jiggs walking up to him.

"So, uhh...uhh...What's up?" Scorbunny asked, not knowing how to handle this situation.

Link paused for a moment before responding. "We should go to Johto and tell the rest of the Guild what happened."

"There's more Pokémon in The Try Force?" said Jigglypuff.

"Yes. Let's go." Link was trying to keep everything he said as brief as possible because his mind was still on Zelda and how much of a failure he felt like.

* * *

The next morning, Link and his fellow Guild members were in Johto. The two new members introduced themselves to Ampharos. "I'm _totally_ gonna be Jiggs's husband someday." Scor said, resulting in him getting slapped again.

"I've got some bad news. Zelda got captured."

All the other Pokémon in the Guild gasped.

"That _is_ bad news." said Ampharos. "Everyone, start naming suggestions for what we should do."

"Let's track down the butt who took her and freeze him!" shouted an Alolan Vulpix.

"We should hold him down and make him do long division." said a Dratini.

"I'm not sure why I'm…" a shiny Poipole began to say before being interrupted.  
"That's not all."  
"Oh? Is there something else you want to tell us, Link?"  
"The Time Gears are gone. Save for one. Only I know where it is."  
"...The Time Gears were…."  
Ampharos grew quiet, then got a determined look on his face.  
"We can't give up so easily! As long as one Time Gear is still safe, we stand a chance. Link, I _would _give you permission to go retrieve the last Time Gear, but we need you to stay here. You're too valuable right now. The rest of you, we shall go on a rescue mission!"  
The Guild members cheered and were assigned regions to search.

Link didn't completely understand why Ampharos wanted him to stay, but he wasn't in the mood to object.

* * *

It was a few nights later. Link was bored out of his mind, and those that had remained at the guild had gone to sleep. Now was his chance to sneak out.  
He opened the window to his room, climbed outside, and then shut it. But yet, he couldn't help but feel apprehension. Something was going to happen, but what?  
He then tripped, reached out to touch the Guild's wall to keep himself upright, and that dizzy feeling returned.  
_Another vision? What now?_  
Then his vision went white.  
\- Yveltal was flying around the town, destroying everything and turning everyone to stone -  
…_! Yveltal!? I've got to warn the others!  
_Link started to walk back the way he came, but then he heard a roar. Something flew overhead, something massive.  
Link ducked and hit the grass, then stared upwards as Yveltal soared over the Guild, circled, then stopped in the middle of the town, merely hovering there.  
_...What is he doing? _  
Link started to feel dread and his mind started screaming at him to just start running away.  
_...Is he...No, he's not going to attack the town is he?!  
_Yveltal screamed, as if he was in pain, then his eyes turned a dark red, he opened his mouth, and a red beam of powerful energy struck the Guild.

Smoke. Screams. Fire. Yveltal was still attacking the town, injuring or killing anyone that tried to escape. Somehow, no one had found Link yet.  
He was frozen with fear, he hadn't moved since the Guild had been blown to pieces. A piece of the roof had landed on top of him and was hiding him from view. Unfortunately, this meant that Link could see everything.  
The Legendary Pokémon set things on fire, blocking all exits to the town. However, the path through the woods was left unblocked. Link stayed where he was for as long as he dared before he darted out from underneath the roof section and into the woods, his mind blank from fear, he was reacting merely to his instincts now, and they were telling him to get far away from Hanasha Town, no matter the cost.

* * *

The Guild returned from their expeditions a day later, only to find the Guild House and Hanasha Town in ruins. Those that were still alive told them that Yveltal had attacked, Link had disappeared and no one had seen either since.  
Scor looked devastated  
"What if Link...sold the farm?"

"You mean 'bought the farm'?" asked Poipole.

"What? It's 'bought the farm'? That doesn't even make any sense." Scor replied.  
Ampharos gazed upon the ruins of the town and the surrounding area grimly.  
"We are still alive. We can rebuild, help those here and in the surrounding area. As to Link's whereabouts and his fate...We may never know."  
Vulpix spoke.  
"What if...Link's in league with Yveltal?"  
Scor turned on the Pokémon.  
"Are you crazy?! Last I checked, I was, but I was pretty sure you weren't. Anyway, Link would never, _ever_ do that! He's just a kid, what could he possibly do?!"  
The other Guild members gazed back at Scor and the fire-rabbit looked out over the town, where the surviving Pokémon were slowly gathering in the town square, grieving.  
"...I hope you're safe, buddy. Wherever you are."


	10. Chapter 10 - Power of the Time Gear!

**Chapter 10 - Power of the Time Gear!**

Link had fled on the King of Red Lions and was now back in Kalos. Yveltal was chasing him and was constantly firing _Oblivion Wing_ at him, but always missing. Link made it to the Time Gear clearing and began to have another vision of the future. It was of him fighting Yveltal. "_Might as well make it come true now!_" he thought while turning around, expecting to see Yveltal above him. He instead saw nothing. He looked up and spotted Yveltal flying away.

Mewtwo appeared and approached the Totodile, eyes glowing purple, and held out a hand.  
"All you need to do is let me retrieve the Time Gear."  
Link shook his head, gaze moving back and forth between Mewtwo and Yveltal.  
"And if I don't let you do that?"  
Mewtwo suddenly grabbed Link by the throat and lifted him into the air, up to his face.  
"Then, I shall make you ever regret being hatched."  
"_Pokémon are hatched?_" Link thought.  
Mewtwo growled, pulled his free hand back as to punch Link, then the Pokémon was surrounded by an intense golden light.

The psychic Pokémon was thrown backwards across the clearing, letting Link go in the process. Mewtwo didn't get up from where he landed; in fact, for all intents and purposes, he was dead.  
Link looked down and noted that the Triforce of Courage seemed to be on fire.  
Had it been the source of the golden light? Had it saved him?  
There was no time to dwell on this, for Yveltal had returned.

Link rushed forwards, grabbed the Time Gear, and his vision turned white.  
When it came back, he was once again a Feraligatr. But that wasn't all.  
The Time Gear was now hanging from his neck by a golden chain, and he was somehow wielding the Master Sword and Mirror Shield. Except they looked a bit different.  
Yveltal screamed and dove into the clearing, stopping before Link, then started attacking.

Link soon ditched the Pokémon ways of fighting and started to slash away at Yveltal with the Master Sword. Blood soon covered him, the ground, everywhere really, but he didn't care.  
Eventually, he stopped slashing and took a few steps back.  
Yveltal was still alive, but was badly weakened. He only had enough strength left to get up for one final attack.

Yveltal slashed at Link's front, creating a scar that ran down from his left shoulder down to his right hip, then fled the area.  
Before Link could react to his injury - and eventual scar - Dusknoir showed up.  
With one single _Dark Pulse_, he knocked out Link, then reached for the Time Gear…

He couldn't pick it up. Dusknoir could only watch as the Time Gear started to glow, the light became blinding, and when he could see again, Link was gone.  
"Oh, great. Where'd that stupid Water type go now?!"

Technically, Link went to the exact place he already was, so "where" wasn't the right word to use.

* * *

It hurt to breathe. In fact, it hurt to do anything.  
Link's vision cleared enough to realize that he was still in the Time Gear clearing, but yet his Time Gear had fallen off. How it fell off, he didn't know.  
_Where is it? It was in my possession, but then Dusknoir showed up and….Oh-no! He didn't take it, did he? I...I need to get up, go looking for it…._

Link stood up and looked down at his body. He realized he was back to being a Totodile.  
And that his injury was far more severe than he realized. It wasn't long before Link passed out due to blood loss and shock.

A bit later, he opened his eyes and saw an Igglybuff looking down at him with a very angry expression. "Is your name Link?" the pink Pokémon asked.

"Yes."

"I believe you knew my parents. Also, you're under arrest, you massive piece of dumpster diarrhea."  
Link didn't even blink an eye.  
"I've heard far worse. Tell me, what exactly do you plan to do?"  
He sat up with great difficulty and glared up at the other Pokémon.  
"Come with me." Igglybuff grabbed Link's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Since you asked, I'm Jiggs and Scor's son."

"But I didn't ask." Link paused. "Hey, wait a second. You're their son? How is that even possible?"

"You'll see."

"Stop dodging my questions!"

"I'm not dodging your questions. You'll get an answer when we get to the Guild place."  
The pain was already fading, to be replaced by sheer anger. Link snarled and lunged towards Igglybuff.

He swung the Master Sword at him, but Igglybuff dodged it.

"You suck." Igglybuff commented.  
"Far off!" Link shot back and swung the sword again, still failing to hit his target.

"This is irritating and boring." said Igglybuff. "I could've been at home, watching _The Time Before Land_, but NO! I had to come here and arrest your stupid butt."  
"..._Nay it_, this isn't going anywhere. Look, I'm tired, and injured."  
Link swayed a bit and the Pokémon before him seemed to split into four.  
Igglybuff looked concerned for once.  
"...Your wound….who…."  
"...Yveltal…"  
And then Link collapsed.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in a place that looked like The Try Force's location, but it seemed to be in a new area. His wound had been healed; in its place was a scar that would never fade.

"Good! A snot bubble like him deserves to have a never go away scar!" Igglybuff shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Link asked.

"LET'S THROW HIM INTO A VOLCANO!" Ampharos suddenly shouted.

"Into a volcano? Who?" asked Link.

"He means you. Obvy." answered Igglybuff.  
Before Link could respond, a flaming creature strode into the room. He looked a lot like Scor but taller, muscular, and with flames on his arms.

"Scor, is that you?"

"Hey, Dad." Igglybuff said, giving Link his answer.  
_Well, what do you know...he _did _Evolve._  
"I don't mean to brag, except I totally do, but my Dad's evolution is a unique one that only he has." Igglybuff explained.  
"...You _do_ realize that it's the same for everyone, right?"

"No, no, no. Since he took care of the Time Gears when he was younger, their magic affected him, causing this unique evo."  
"Whatever. Somebody tell me where Zelda is."

"She would be safe if it weren't for you vanishing 8 years ago." Scor replied.

"8 years ago? What the Far are you talking about?"  
Scor walked over and sat down on Link's bed, then waved a hand for everyone to clear the room. Once everyone was gone, Scor turned to Link.

"Don't you go and special pretend you don't know what happened. You bailed on us 8 years ago. Why are you only now returning?!"  
"...I...No, Yveltal attacked, I feld, I ended up in the Time Gear clearing and…"  
Link paused.  
"I think it brought me to the future. It must have. I did not leave any of you. My only thought was to see the last Time Gear in safe hands. I didn't know it would throw me forwards in time!"

"Why should I believe you?"  
"Uhh...well...You seem to have matured a lot since the last time I saw you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now answer the question!"  
Link felt trapped, but he couldn't exactly leave.  
"...I...can't. I've told you the truth, whether you want to believe it or not, it's up to you."

"I do _not_ believe you. At least not yet. Do you have any proof?"

"I wish I did."  
Then a thought came to him.  
"...I...Do have _one_ thing. My scar. Yveltal gave it to me when I Evolved using the Time Gear."

"Yeah, that's quite an interesting story you got there. There's just one small flaw. That has NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU GOING INTO THE FUTURE!" The flames surrounding Scor grew more intense and all Link could do was gaze up at the fire rabbit with wide eyes.  
Before either one could speak, Ampharos appeared.  
"Scor. Get off the bed. It's time. You know what must be done."  
"We're throwing Link in that volcano you were talkin' about, right?""  
"Nah. We vetoed against that."

"Aw man. That was gonna be so cool."

"What I meant was we should explain to Link what happened after he left us."  
Scor got off the bed and soon the other Guild members showed up.

Once everyone was in attendance, Amphoras nodded.  
"Well then, if everyone is here, then we can get started. Link, if what you say is true, that the Time Gear sent you into the future, then you do not know the current state of the world. Ganondorf and Dusknoir swiftly took over our world. Now, everyone lives in constant fear. The Guild was more or less destroyed and the townsPokémon chased us away, out of fear of retaliation that we had harbored you."

After the explanation, Scor tried to grab Link, but he fought back. The other Pokémon surrounded him and Link lost very quickly. Scor was able to knock Link out with a _Mach Punch_, and he carried the Totodile to a makeshift jail cell. "Being a Fire/Fighting type is a good thing." he said.

* * *

Link awoke sometime later, for some reason, the room he was in was not guarded. In fact, based on the layout of the room, it seemed very similar to his room in the past. There was also a window.  
_Don't mind if I do_.  
Link snuck out the window and looked around.  
There was a massive tree in the far distance, for some reason, it seemed to be calling to him.  
But why?  
_I need to find Zelda and the Time Gears so I can prevent this future from ever happening. Maybe something at that tree can help me accomplish that. _  
Completely alone, Link started to walk towards the tree in the distance, well aware that he was up against near impossible odds.  
But they had said that about everything he had done back home, too.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ganondorf Attacks!

**Chapter 11 - Ganondorf Attacks! - A Love Affair is Ignited! **

After what seemed like several hours, Link finally reached the massive tree. It was shimmering in all colors of the rainbow and he felt completely safe.  
A ball of glowing light was floating in the air, high up, and it began to slowly lower itself towards the ground.  
Link stared at this tree for several minutes. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but continue to look at it. Then Xerneas appeared from the glowing ball of light. "Hello, Hero of Wind." she greeted.

"You again." Link replied.

"I would like to let you know why I chose you to become a Pokémon and have the powers and abilities that you now possess."

"I'm like this because of you?"

"Yes. And I did it because our own Champion fell in battle. You were chosen because of this."

"Who was your Champion?"  
"An Aerodactyl. Her spirit is here now, in the Tree of Life."

"I see."

"There is also something else you need to know about. Are you aware of Dark Matter yet?"  
Link shook his head.  
"No. I assume it is...world ending?"  
Xerneas laughed.  
"You Hero types know what is world ending and what is not...Yes. Dark Matter is in fact world ending. It-"  
A roar resounded through the air and Xerneas snorted and pawed the ground with a hoof and answered with a bray in challenge.  
It was Ganondorf.

The Tyranitar grinned.  
"Finally. I found you, Xerneas. Surrender your power to me, and I might let you live.  
Xerneas shook her head.  
"No. I will not, and you shall do no harm to your adversary."  
'Dorf smirked.  
"Oh, I don't need to. In fact, I have the perfect solution."  
He stepped out of the way and Zelda was standing there, well, floating, really, but yet she looked...different.  
"Zelda!"  
Link ran towards her but he was thrown back by some sort of force field.  
"Don't even try it, Link, she works with me, now. All I have to do is give the word, and she'll stop at nothing to kill you."  
A second later, the Gardevoir flew up to Link and hit him with _Moonblast_.  
Link could only lay there, staring up at his friend in pain and confusion.  
"Zelda? What….What are you doing?"  
"She can't hear you. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't break my spell!"  
All Link could do was try to negate as much damage as possible, it got to a point where he had to do _something_, and so he used _Ice Fang_. Zelda froze completely and that gave Link time to get away from her and over to Xerneas.  
Then, Zelda unfroze and flew over to him, hit him again with _Moonblast_, and Link was down.  
But yet he felt something be placed around his neck, and then he could feel himself changing, shifting….

* * *

He was a Feraligatr. The pain was gone now, replaced with confusion and anger, not towards Zelda, but at Ganondorf. However, Zelda was still attacking him, so he had to deal with that first. Zelda continued to pelt him with _Moonblast _and he was ever so slowly pushed backwards, eventually, he used _Hydro Pump _and Zelda flew across the clearing into Ganondorf. But then she got up and flew towards him again.  
_Why is this happening?! Why?!_  
"Zelda, my dear, why don't you let me handle this?" said the Tyranitar as he started to walk towards them.  
Zelda's gaze met Link's and it was filled with horror and grief.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered before Ganondorf was upon them and Zelda was sent flying backwards as the Demon King charged Link.  
The two met with a flash of light and when the dust settled, the two had grabbed each others arms and were slowly pushing the other away.

Ganondorf was soon able to overpower Link, and push him into the also injured Xerneas. But Ganondorf didn't stop there, the Tyranitar pulled an arm back and used _Thunder Fang_.Link flew backwards and hit something soft, then he slammed into the Tree of Life's trunk and landed on his front when he fell.

Something was screaming. Then the screaming stopped and the ground shook.  
Link stared upwards and he realized that the Tree of Life was dying.  
He risked looking to his left and wished he hadn't - Xerneas had died a horrible death, all her bones were broken and she was burnt.  
Blood was covering him. It wasn't his, it was Xerneas'.  
Then, he felt as if he had been severely kicked everywhere at once and his vision went white from the pain.  
"I won! At long last, I won!" Ganondorf roared in victory and Link dimly felt something enclose itself around him, like a hand. Judging by the scent alone, it was Yveltal.  
His vision came back slowly; Ganondorf was surrounded by a massive army of various Pokémon, and they were all bowing down to him.

"I, the awesome and powerful Ganondorf, will take over both this world and my own and no one can possibly stop me!"  
He walked up to Link, bent down, ripped the Time Gear from around his neck and held it aloft.  
"I now have all five Time Gears, Xerneas and the Tree of Life are now dead, I have an army at my beck and call….And what do you have? _Nothing_."  
Ganondorf started to laugh as Zelda walked up to him, then suddenly usd _Moonblast_, grabbed the Time Gear, threw it towards Link, who caught it, then Zelda ran up to him, and hit him with _Moonblast_ as well. For all intents and purposes, Link was dead.

But yet, Zelda yelled something at him before that.  
It didn't seem to mean much at that point, a harmless saying, but it wasn't until later, _much_ later, that Link realized that both of them secretly harbored feelings for each other.  
\- She had yelled "I love you", and as Link was travelling back in time, still a Feraligatr at this point, he had no idea how to react.  
._..She….Loves me?  
Oh, Farore._

Link had never felt the same way about her. In fact, a part of him felt he didn't like girls that way at all. But now he knew that he _did_ in fact love Zelda.  
A part of him knew that it was because he was older now, due to him undergoing Evolution, and that he possibly wouldn't feel like this when he deevolved, but a part of him wanted to.  
_Grandma was right. All I needed to do was wait until love found me, and it did. And it feels glorious. But I need to stop Ganondorf and save Zelda for there to be any chance...I have to get back to the past and find her.  
_Link felt as if he was floating for a second, then he slammed into the ground and everything was gone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Talking About Life

**Chapter 12 - Talking about Life - Zygarde Uses Magnitude! It's Super Effective!**

When Link woke up, he found himself back in his bed at The Try Force. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before he noticed Scor sleeping in a chair nearby. The fire rabbit looked like he hadn't slept in days. Since it seemed that Scor wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Link got up and started to walk around the room - pace back and forth, really - he was conflicted. He knew now that Evolving and deevolving was not good at all, he had never felt right in his Totodile form, and now that he loved Zelda, that feeling was even more prominent.  
Link decided, against his better judgement, to ask Scor about this matter. To his surprise, Scor wasn't evolved anymore. Link figured that this must have meant he wasn't in the future any longer.

When he woke up, of course. That was a few minutes later.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Link said as Scor turned over to him. "How the Far did I get here?"

"Well, it's been a week since the attack. Four days ago, we found you in the Time Gear clearing on Kalos after we received reports of a single golden lightning bolt hitting the area. It's been three days since then, so I reckon that adds up to a week...right?"  
Link nodded.  
"Yes. Scor, I…"  
He paused, then started to tell Scor of what happened. He didn't mention Scor eventually Evolving, marrying Jigglypuff and having a son with her, but he mentioned everything else.  
"Wait a minute, you traveled eight years into the future?! And now you're in love with that Gardevoir?"  
"Apparently."

"Hhm...Interesting. I guess."  
"Scor, I have been Evolving and devolving. What do you think that's doing to me? I feel normal as my final Evolution but not like this…"

Scor sat back in the chair.  
"Link, just how old is the individual to whom I am speaking?"  
"I don't know how old in Pokémon years but as a Hylian, I'm thirteen. Zelda's fourteen. And yes, before you ask, I have 'Come of Age' but I don't know what you call it here."  
"We call it 'evolving.' I thought you knew that. Or are you talkin' about somethin' else?"  
"Something else. Do I _really_ need to explain it to you?"

"If you didn't, I wouldn't have asked you what you meant."

"It's, well...you know."

Link got wide eyed. "Just..._You know_!"

Scor blinked.  
"Ooooohhhhhhh! I get it. Nope, you don't need to say a word to me about that. So that's why you don't feel normal now?"  
"Precisely."  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I haven't 'come of age,' as you put it yet."

"I expected that."  
_Wow, either I'm older than him or he's delayed for some reason._

"Say, you wouldn't know what happens to me in the future, do you?"

Link pondered it for a brief moment. Should he tell Scorbunny about the future or not? Even with his lack of seeing any time travel movies, he knew what disastrous consequences might happen if he told.  
So, he simply told him that he had married someone during the eight years between now and the future and left it at that. Scor's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. He couldn't stand the suspense of not knowing who his future wife was.

Before the conversation could go further, there were roars and screams outside. The Guild and Hanasha Town were under attack by both Dusknoir and Yveltal.  
The members of The Try Force, excluding Link, rushed outside. Link waited a bit before he snuck out and was caught by Dusknoir.  
Dusknoir yelled and rushed towards Link. Before he could get him, Xerneas came out of nowhere and blocked the attack.  
Link was overjoyed that Xerneas was still alive, but then remembered that it was the past.

Xerneas glared up at Dusknoir.  
"You fool! Do you not know that only he can stop the one you are in league with?!"

"How does that make me a fool? I obviously don't want him to stop Ganondorf."  
Xerneas rolled her eyes in anger and then turned to Link.  
"Zygarde and I have been tracking Yveltal. He has been corrupted by Dark Matter, it takes control of various pokemon's minds and uses them to do it's bidding. It ultimately wants to destroy our world. The two of us want to find Yveltal and help him return to normal by destroying the part of Dark Matter that is influencing him."

"How do you do that?" asked Scor.  
Before Xerneas could answer, Dusknoir rushed the group, but Zygarde stepped in front of them and unleashed _Magnitude_. Only it wasn't the normal variation, but _Magnitude 64!_

The attack hit Dusknoir, there was a scream, a flash of light, and when everyone could see again, there was a small Duskull sitting there. "What?!" he shouted in frustration. "I deevolved?! TWICE?! How?!"

"It's because Zygarde's cool move was that overpowered insult I came up with earlier but I can't remember what it was!" yelled Scor.  
Then a dark red cloud rose up from Duskull and flew off into the distance, towards Mt. Moon.  
The small Ghost Pokémon blinked, then slowly got up and walked over to Link and Scor.  
"I'm sorry for beating you up earlier. I want to help you defeat that big meanie. Can I join you?"  
_He's...sort of adorable….Even if he has tried to kill me multiple times._

Link and Scor said nothing for a moment. Then they started laughing.

"You are the craziest Pokémon I've ever met, which is saying a lot, if you think we're gonna believe you." said Link.

"I'm not laughing about that. I'm thinking of something funny from one of my favorite cartoons." said Scor. "Link's got a point though."

"Are those like moving Pictographs? Zelda attempted to explain them to me at some point. She understands everything a lot better than I can do to her having the Triforce of Wisdom."

"What's a Pictograph?" Scor asked, not really caring that much about getting the answer.  
Duskull grinned. "I guess it's like our pictures. Yes. it's exactly like that, with sound and everything."  
"...Intriguing."

The Ghost Pokémon nodded.  
"I'm joining you, whether you like it or not."  
Scor and Link merely glanced at each other, then shrugged.  
"Why not?" Duskull asked as a Wynaut could be seen behind him.  
"You talkin' to me, kid?" asked the Wynaut as he looked between the three young Pokémon.

"No, I wasn't. I didn't give you permission to talk. Be gone!"

Wynaut ran away.

"So, anyway, can I join your…?"

"NO!" Link and Scor shouted.

Xerneas stepped up to them. "He was also under the control of Dark Matter. That is why he wishes to help you now. Zygarde's attack set him free."  
"In that case….Sure."  
Duskull hugged Link and then Scor, then everyone else in thanks. "We are so gonna whoop that guy's butt for being so rude to me!"

"The fact he's trying to take over the world is…" Link responded before deciding it wasn't worth saying.


	13. Chapter 13 - Memories of Home

**Chapter 13 - Memories of Home - Yveltal Attacks Again!**

"So, Linky boy…" said Scor.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, it just kinda came out. Anyway, how much do you miss your universe?"  
"...I...miss it a lot."  
The members of The Try Force Guild were back in the Guild house, in the main room, listening to Link talk about where he came from.  
"I know. I'll tell you how my whole adventure as the Hero of Winds got started."

"Snooze fest! I mean...Sure, go ahead, buddy."  
And Link launched into the story.

As he talked, his memories came flooding back, he found that he enjoyed talking to people - Pokémon - about his adventures.  
"And then this huge bird came from nowhere and snatched my sister from the bridge!"  
Everyone in the room gasped.  
Ampharos looked worried.  
"Is she alright? Do we need to go rescue her?"  
"No, no, she's fine, some pirates helped me rescue her eventually, but before that, I stupidly ran off the cliff, trying to reach the bird, and nearly fell to my death."

"Did the tallest of those pirates say 'Leave it to me.' at any point?" Scor asked.

"Why?"

"Because...uhhh...You wouldn't understand. Never mind."  
Link gave Scor a confused look before speaking again.  
"Tetra berated me for my foolishness, the other pirates rescued me, and, let me tell you, I felt like the worst brother in the world when I watched the Helmaroc King - for that was the bird's name - cart her off. I received a scar when I battled the Helmaroc King eventually."  
It was nearly identical to the one he had received from Yveltal, save it for it was the opposite side.

Ampharos nodded.  
"You must have been very brave fighting this…'Helmaroc King'"  
"Yes. And after that, I proceeded to almost die confronting Ganondorf for the first time."  
"Wait, you fought Ganondorf as a human?" asked Scor.  
"Hylian" Link corrected, "and yes. It was then I found out the Master Sword had been drained of its power due to Ganondorf killing the two Sages that watched over it."  
"Uh….What's the Master Sword?" Scor asked. "It sounds beyond awesome! Is it beyond awesome?!"  
"Quite so."  
Link grinned, touched the Time Gear, and Evolved.

He then reached to his right side and drew Evil's Bane from its scabbard. The weapon sang as it was brought into the light and it blazed with holy power.  
"I've seen beyond awesomer." Scor commented.  
"No you have not." Link growled as he flipped the sword around in a complete circle - aka throwing it up in the air and catching it flawlessly.

"Maybe I'm just not much of a sword guy." said Scor. "I get the feeling I prefer shield."  
"I also prefer shield." Link showed Scor the Mirror Shield as proof.

"Oooooh! Shiny. I'm pretty sure it has a scratch or two on it though."

"What happened next while you were in your universe?" asked Poipole.  
"I jumped around a bit. So I'll go back to where I was still on Outset. Tetra told me that I couldn't sail with her and her pirates until I obtained a shield, so, I went to fetch it from my house, only it wasn't where it usually was. My Grandma was keeping it safe for me, and she told me to find Aryll and come back home safely. So, once I obtained the Hero's Shield, we set off for the Forsaken Fortress."

Link then summarized that disastrous first trip to Ganon's hideout, and him waking up the next day in a talking boat, and finding a sail so said talking boat could sail to Dragon Roost Island to collect one of the three Pearls that were needed to open the Tower of the Gods. Following that, Red and him sailed to Koroki Island and obtained the Pearl there, then found the third pearl back on Outset. Once the Tower of the God's bell was rung, a whirlpool opened up, allowing access to the drowned Kingdom of Hyrule.  
"From there, I had to activate the failsafe to the basement of Hyrule Castle, once I did so, I walked up to this"

Link tapped the Master Sword with one silver claw, "and pulled it. Seven statues of sword holding warriors activated, allowed sunlight to shine into the castle, and time resumed, but Ganon's army also woke up. That was fun. At that point, I didn't know about the Master Sword being depleted of power, so I went back to the Forsaken Fortress, rescue my sister, fought the Helmaroc King, lost to Ganon, then Tetra showed up and saved me….again. It was revealed that she was the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Ganondorf was about to kill both of us, but then Ritos and Valoo showed up."

Link took a deep breath, then continued.  
"The Ritos grabbed us and flew off and Valoo set the wrecked ship on fire. Tetra was knocked out due to the ordeal...I suppose I was as well, for I don't really remember much until the two of us were back with Red before the whirlpool. We ventured down to Hyrule, Tetra woke up, I led her into the castle, down to the basement, where a man appeared, except I already knew who he was, the man was Red. The talking boat - he had transformed himself into the King of Red Lions for his own, and Hyrule's, protection.

"He then explained that he was Hyrule's last King, Daphnes Nohansen. He then took out a golden small triangle, then asked Tetra if she still had the necklace that her mother had given her. She said yes, and he asked to see it.  
Shortly after, the two pieces of the necklace combined, and I was blinded by a golden light. When I could see again…."  
Link faltered for a moment, his eyes slightly glazed over as he remembered.  
"...Tetra was no longer herself, but Princess Zelda."  
There were exclamations from everyone in the room.

"I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!" Scor exclaimed as he stood up and put his hands on his cheeks.  
"You enthusiasm is appreciated, Scor." said Link as he stared up at the ceiling as he tried to get his voice back.

"It is. Please continue." replied Scor.

Before Link could, however, Yveltal crashed through the roof, roared, and began firing _Oblivion Wing _repeatedly like mad. One by one, almost all of the Pokémon there got hit by Yveltal's attack. When they were, their bodies turned gray and they began to lose their ability to move. Everyone became stone, frozen in place, save for Link. Those not in the room ran around screaming, but they too, were hit.

"It's _Lost Galaxy _all over again!" Scor cried after he was hit.

"Wouldn't _The Cocoon of Destruction_ make more sense?" Poipole asked.

"Yes it would. And that's exactly why I didn't…" Scor and Poipole were completely frozen before they could finish their casual conversation.

The next thing Link knew, he was in the town's square, running for his life, once again a Totodile. Xerneas and Zygarde saw him and yelled him to run, then they too, were hit. Soon, everyone in Hanasha Town was turned to Stone save for Link. He had a feeling that it was happening everywhere else as well, and that terrified him. How was he supposed to fight Yveltal by himself? He couldn't. All the times he had tried to, he had failed. So, he ran.

* * *

Link reached a dead end not too much later. He had no choice but to turn around and accept his fate.

_Well, this blows._

Yveltal fired an _Oblivion Wing_, but it never hit.  
It was blocked by _Moonblast_.  
Zelda was there, standing in front of him, keeping Yveltal at bay.  
"...Zelda?"  
She half turned to gaze down at him, and then smiled.  
"But...but but...Why would you...I thought that...I…" Link tried to say.

Yveltal attacked again, this time hitting the princess while she was distracted. Then she turned into a rock just like all of Yveltal's other victims.

"NO!" Link cried. "I had so many questions!"  
The maddened Pokémon prepared to unleash another attack to finish off Link, but then paused, cocked his head like a dog, then turned around and flew away from Link, leaving him all alone.

"What is going on here?" Link puzzled.  
_Is Zelda back to normal? Am I truly alone now?  
I don't understand! _


	14. Chapter 14 - To the Tree of Life!

**Chapter 14 - Ganondorf Battles Yveltal! - Revival! - To the Tree of Life!**

Ganondorf watched Yveltal's destruction from afar. He was _not_ happy about it. "Taking over this world isn't gonna be at all enjoyable if I'm the only one who lives in it." he complained. As he watched Yveltal fly away, he decided what he had to do.

"HEY BIRD!" he yelled. This caught Yveltal's attention and he turned around to face The King of Evil.

Ganondorf jumped onto Yveltal's back and then used _Earthquake_. It had no effect on Yveltal due to him being a Flying type. Ganondorf didn't have any idea why it didn't damage his opponent at all. He made the assumption that all of his Pokémon moves would do nothing, so he resorted to another method that was more traditional for him.

He took out one of his twin swords and stabbed them into Yveltal's back.

Yveltal died instantly and fell down to the ground. As soon as him and Ganondorf hit the ground, everyone that had been turned to stone turned back to normal.

* * *

Link had absolutely no idea where he was. He was currently sitting on the ground in a forest clearing, completely devastated.  
He then heard a voice. Whoever it was, it sounded like they were saying his name.  
The Totodile got to his feet and looked around, then walked to the edge of the clearing, only to leap back as Zelda flew up to him, then hugged him.  
"I've been looking all over for you!"

Link hesitated, then hugged her back for as long as he thought was necessary, then he stepped back and looked up at her.  
"I understand that you have questions. You may resent me for what happened in the future, but will you hear what I have to say?"

Link nodded, overjoyed that Zelda was still alive.  
"I didn't want to work with Ganondorf initially. I had no choice. He had Yveltal possess me with Dark Matter, I broke free of course, in the end, but by then it was already too late."  
"Zelda...Did you really mean what you said?"  
"When?"  
"Just before you sent me back in time?"  
"I said something to you? What was it?"  
"...That….That you…."  
Link took a deep breath  
"Thatyoulovedme."  
"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"He said you said you love him." Scor said, suddenly appearing there.

"Scor!" Link shouted.

"What? I helped." Scor said.  
"...So, Zelda...uhh..._do_ you love me?"  
The Kirlia took a second to answer.  
"...You must realize that we were older then."  
"But that doesn't matter!"

"What doesn't matter?" Scor asked.

"Scor, this isn't about you." Link responded.  
"We can discuss this later." said Zelda as she flew past Link and Scor, then stopped and turned to face them.  
"We need to get back to the Guild. Follow me."

* * *

When they arrived at the Guild, Link began to have another vision.  
\- Ganondorf was attacking the Tree of Life, slowly but surely killing it, but yet he looked different, But that wasn't all, he had been consumed by Dark Matter **\- **

When the vision was over, Link began to freak out.

"Link, chill!" Scor said, trying to calm his best friend.

"What did you see in your vision?" asked Alolan Vulpix.  
Jigglypuff nodded.  
"Yes, Link, whatever you saw in your vision is troubling you greatly."  
Link told everyone what he had seen and everyone in the Guild gasped.  
Ampharos shook his head.  
"Ganondorf attacking the Tree of Life? We must head there at once. Try Force, we head for the Tree of Life!"  
Everyone cheered, except Scorbunny, who corrected Ampharos by saying "It's THE Try Force." Everyone raced off to get ready, but Link and Zelda were stopped.  
"I believe you two will have to face him by yourselves. I don't know what will happen, but you have us and everyone else in this world wishing for your victory. Good luck."  
Link and Zelda nodded, then also raced off to prepare for the long journey ahead.

* * *

It had taken a day, but the Guild reached the Tree of Life. Except it appeared to already be dying.  
"Ganondorf seems to have already been here. We must hurry!"  
Said Ampharos as the group looked up at the decaying Tree.  
Then Xerneas appeared, although she wasn't exactly healthy.  
"Please….My strength is fading. Link, Zelda, step into this light, and I shall teleport you to the Tree of Life. Our world, and yours, in a way, depends on you, now."

Link and Zelda stepped into the light that had appeared without question and they were gone.

As soon as the two were teleported, the Scarves activated and they Evolved. They began to climb the tree, and were soon on the very top.  
Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen.  
"...So...About that question I asked."  
"What quest...Oh, right..._That_ one.

There was an awkward silence for about three seconds. But it felt more like half an hour to them.  
Then, Zelda threw herself forwards and hugged Link.

"Thank you." said Link, not realizing how dumb it made him sound.  
Then the Feraligatr hugged her back and the two stayed like that for what felt like forever.  
Then the ground started to shake and the top of the Tree grew dark.  
…_! It's happening! Just like in my vision!  
_Link stopped hugging Zelda and stepped in front of her, then, with one swift motion, drew the Master Sword. The holy weapon caused the darkness to dissipate as it blazed with holy light.

"What's happening?" Zelda worried.

"I had a vision about this." Link stated. "Something...Something's here."  
A red light on the far side of the Tree.

The red light grew brighter, and brighter, until it overcame the light of the Master Sword  
\- There was a roar.  
\- Darkness.  
\- Then the Darkness pulled back enough so Link and Zelda could see what was in front of them.

It was Ganondorf. Only he was now completely corrupted by Dark Matter.

"This is it, Zelda. Are you ready?!" said Link. The Hero of Winds raised the Master Sword and it started to blaze even brighter, then Link was blinded by a flash of golden light.

Zelda now possessed the Bow of Light.  
_...I never thought I'd see that thing again._  
Ganondorf roared and started to walk towards them, stopped, then charged.  
At the last moment, the Pokémon summoned flaming swords, Link leapt forwards, and the entire area seemed to explode with light as the two adversaries rammed into each other.


	15. Chapter 15 - The End of the Quest

**Chapter 15 - The End of the Quest & The Return Home - I Know Where to Start!**

Surprisingly, the battle wasn't much different from the one that had happened back home. Link and Ganondorf dueled with their swords, Ganondorf blocking most of the attacks, while Zelda stunned him with the Light Arrows.

It got rather annoying after a while, then Dark Matter decided to show itself and it sent Link and Zelda flying backwards.  
"It's no use! He's too powerful!", snarled Link as he slowly climbed to his feet and helped Zelda up.  
Zelda grabbed his left scaled arm, then turned Link around to face her, and then link suddenly felt smarter.  
"...What…."  
"That's strange, I feel braver...it's possible that since all three Triforce pieces are together, they're reacting."  
"But that would make him even stronger."  
"I know, but it's risk we have to take."  
Link nodded and turned back to face Ganondorf, but the Tyranitar was gone.  
The Feraligatr took a step forwards, confused, then he heard a cut off scream behind him, he spun around, and Evil's Bane fell from his hand and clattered when it landed.

Zelda was dead. Something was screaming. His throat hurt. Was it him that was screaming? It had to be.  
Link's vision turned red and his mind went blank for a while.  
The next thing he knew, he was covered in blood and gore and Ganondorf lay on the ground before him, barely alive. Then, the King of Evil was surrounded by a red light.

Link was thrown backwards as Ganondorf seemed to shift before his very eyes.  
Eventually, the Demon King stood up and roared.  
He was now _Mega Tyranitar,_ and had more gaps in his armor than his normal form, with four new triangular holes along the sides of his neck and one on his throat. The four on his chest were now larger with the top two containing red ovals. While the spikes along the back of 'Dorf's neck grew shorter, the ones on his head elongated to form prominent ridges along his brows. The center spike on his head became a long, upright horn. His chest plate expanded, curving over his shoulders and along his back to form three long, irregular spikes on each side of his body. The scales on his belly had now become red instead of blue and seethed with energy, enabling him to emanate more power. 'Dorf gained two sharp spikes on his knees, as well as more prominent leg joints. His tail lengthened, with the three spikes surrounding his tip growing upward and outward. His back had split open because of the overwhelming power from _Mega Evolution_.

Link could only stare up at the unnatural thing before him in horror before Ganon set his sights on him and used _Dark Pulse_.

Link blocked the attack with _Hydro Pump _and sent Ganon flying across the Tree of Life.  
He then got to his feet and stood his ground as Ganon rammed into him.  
The Demon King was slowly pushing him back, towards the edge, but Link dug his clawed feet into the dirt and pushed back.  
Eventually, Ganon stopped, and that was enough time for Link to grab the Master Sword, and stab him in the head with it.  
Ganon blinked, Link stepped back, dropped the sword and fell to his scaled knees as the Demon King screamed, then turned into a blinding light.

* * *

"_Link. Link, wake up. Your friend is safe, you have saved our world and yours. Wake up."_

Link and Zelda woke up in front of the Tree of life, the Guild members surrounding them.  
Link, now a Totodile, simply stared at Zelda, now a mere Ralts, than threw himself at her and hugged her.  
Then Scor hugged the both of them. "Xernnie is now going to explain what happened."

"Please do not call me that." Xerneas politely said.

"Man, nobody likes the nicknames I come up with. I'm no Michaelangelo. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Oh, whatever. It's close enough."

Xerneas spoke only to Link.  
"I brought your partner back to life. The two of you can now go home. I should warn you, that if you choose to do so, you can never return, and you shall return to your human selves. However, things shall be different now."  
There was a flash of light, and a Delphox appeared, but he was wearing royal clothing and his overall appearance looked like…  
"King Nohansen!"  
Nohansen smiled and hugged both Link and Zelda, then pulled them back.  
"...I….I never thought my Kingdom would be saved. But it was, thanks you to. Xerneas has allowed me to show you your future."  
A portal appeared. It showed Hyrule, but yet, it wasn't underwater. There were strange things running all over the place, wooden and metal things that curved and ran in straight lines."  
"Hyrule shall live on. But not as it is. You two shall rebuild it."  
"Rebuild it? On our own? How?"  
"That's for you two to find out."  
Xerneas walked up to Link.  
"I shall be needing the Time Gear back, but the two of you may keep the Harmony Scarves. Now, say farewell to your friends."  
Link and Zelda were hugged many times by the Guild, each member thanked them for saving their world, and finally, they were standing before the portal. The King had already gone through, but the Ralts and Totodile stopped and looked back, then stepped through the portal.  
It vanished, as it had never been there to begin with, and it was silent.

* * *

A few months later, Scor walked up to Jigglypuff and sat down next to her.

"I miss Link." he said. "He was the very best, like no one ever was. It was him and me. I knew it was my density. He was my best friend, in a world we had to defend. He taught me, and I taught him. I wanted him to be a master. I wanted him to show his skills. It was a whole new world he lived in. It was a whole new way to see...for him. It was a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But he still had to be the best that he could be. I dream that I'll get to see him again some day. This dream will last forever and this dream will never die. But the wait until then is an advanced challenge. Sometimes it's hard to know which way you're supposed to go. That has nothing to do with Link, but it's still very true. Our overlapping feelings synchronized as they became our unfading bonds, growing stronger until the end. He's a firework. He was gonna make 'em go "Ah! Ah! Ah!' Dino City is a gaa-aaa-ame! HE WAS NUMBER ONE! Unlike mine, his head wasn't at all spherical. SPHERICAL! He was my Super Star. No one else could take me that far."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Jiggs screamed. "That went on like three times longer than it needed to."

"Sorry."

Scor looked over at Jiggs.

"...So...uhh...Now that that whole adventure or whatever is over, do you...maybe wanna...go and…?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Never mind."

They sat there for a couple more seconds, then something neither of them could have ever predicted happened. A payphone of many colors rose from the ground. It was light green, white, brown, red, and more.

"...That's not something you see everyday." said Jiggs.

"Yeah, kinda weird." Scor added. "I like it."

Then the phone rang.

Jigglypuff answered it and said "Hello." After a couple seconds, she held the phone in front of Scor's face. "It's for you."

Scor took the phone and said "What's up?" After the individual on the other line finished talking to him, Scor responded.

"Thanking you just isn't enough. That's such an honor for you to ask me."

The guy on the other line replied and then Scorbunny thanked him again, said "Goodbye," then hung up.

"Sorry, Jiggs. I know you were really hoping I could go out with you."

"I wasn't."

"But I have to go now."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I don't even like you."

"Please, be strong. You'll find another love one day."

"Like I said, I have a boyfriend. His name is Kirby."

"Goodbye, Jiggs. Goodbye, the whole entire universe! I may never be able to see my best friend Link ever again, but there's another boy who wears a green shirt and a hat who needs me."

Scorbunny put on a dark gray button-down shirt. Then he turned into a plush toy. There was now a tag on his butt that said his name.

"...Huh." said Jiggs.

Scor then vanished, to both Jigglypuff's confusion and her delight.

Scor was now in a universe consisting of nothing but Pokémon merchandise. Then the arm of a human wearing a green sweater reached through a portal and grabbed him.

**To Be Continued...in The Pocket Monsters Y Guy's SPECIAL  
**

* * *

AN: The above mentioned story is, well, you read the name, didn't you? Go find his channel and read it!


End file.
